Unchanged feelings
by caslouise
Summary: After their messy break-up could Lois and Oliver be having regrets? Neither of them would ever admit it even if they did, and is the heroic Clark Kent about to steal Lois away from Oliver before he even has a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

**My first Smallville fanfic. I love the pairing of Lois Lane and Oliver Queen, I find that they have so much chemistry on the show, plus they are two of my favourite characters! If you read it, please review as well! It's a huge help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters in it!**

Lois POV

I took a deep breath glancing up at the writing stretched across the huge plane, reading _Queen Embassy. _Queen, Oliver Queen, my ex boyfriend, the man that still made my heart beat faster when he smiled my way, the man that had changed so much.

"Come on Lois," I muttered to myself, "Get a grip, you're Lois Lane for gods sake,"

I gripped my handbag tighter, it wasn't like I was here to talk to him personally, it was about an article I was working on, an article about the billionaire Oliver Queen, anyway I was here for my boss.

I walked up the steps of the huge plan, wondering why Oliver was holed up inside, but the answer came to me almost as soon as I entered the aircraft. Oliver was sitting on a luxury couch, not the kind you see in an aircraft normally, it was long and red and expensive looking. But he wasn't alone, there were at least five girls dressed in skimpy outfits sitting around him laughing and touching his face. Oliver held an expensive alcohol in one hand, the other was hanging around some girls shoulders. I felt a shard of ice pierce my heart, there he was sitting laughing, drinking, flirting, like we had never broken up as if he had completely forgotten about me and I had no doubt at all that he had. I knew we had been apart for almost 2 months, but he still meant something to me.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped, raising his eyebrows.

This wasn't the Oli, I knew no way, the Oliver I knew was polite and sweet and I had no idea why or how, he had changed so quickly!

"Can I speak to you for a minute Oliver?" I asked calmly, trying to ignore the five girls shooting me death glares.

"Nah, I don't think so get out," I slurred slightly.

"It's for the daily Planet, Oliver I need to ask you some questions," I sighed attempting to sound uncaring and nonchalant, failing miserably I might say.

"Well bad luck, I'm not in the mood to talk to you Lane," He returned taking another gulp of wine.

Oliver wasn't a daggy drunk, he was dressed in his immaculate suit, drinking out of an expensive wine glass of the best alcohol, I supposed that's how billionaires lived.

"What happened to you Oliver?" I asked bewildered at his behavior.

"I left you, that's what Lane," He snapped grinning, "The best move of my life if you ask me,"

"If you remember Queen," I snapped back, my fiery nature coming to the surface, "I left you"

Oliver's eyes narrowed, "Get out of my plane,"

"Make me," I sneered back at him, anger boiling inside me.

He shrugged, "Whatever Lane," And with that he reached up and wrapped his arms around one of the girls waist and kissed her hard.

I stood there in shock, pain coursing through my body, I shouldn't care of course since I dumped him, but my heart ached for the old Oliver.

I turned quickly and headed out of the plane tears pooling in my eyes.

Oliver POV

After Lois left the plane, I sent the girls away, claiming I felt sick. I suppose in a way that was true, I saw Lois quite regularly since she was friends with Clark Kent, but it still wasn't easy. I had been going through a tough time since Clark had finally told me that Lionel had killed my parents. I mean in a way I knew why he had kept it from me but I would have thought us being friends he might have told me. I had been going out with Lois at the time and hearing that from Clark had made me angry and moody to be around. I had yelled at her for being friends with Clark, therefore I assumed she knew. Then she had dumped me, in my greatest time of need, bitch. But somehow getting back at my ex didn't feel as good as I thought it would have, it gave me a strange longing in my heart.

Did I want Lois back? I shoved the thought out immediately, I was being absurd, I was happy this way, happy being drunk mean Oliver, I mean I was a billionaire I could get all the girls in the world, what did one matter... right? Shoving a pillow over my head I lay back onto the couch punching the pillow angrily.

Lois POV

I hurried out of the plane mentally slapping myself for caring, I hate him I hissed to myself, gripping my bag tightly digging my nails into the soft brown leather. He was being an ass, that's why I dumped him, he obviously was still that way, so be happy for dumping him Lois! I begged myself.

I jumped in my car and turned the key, listening to the roar of the diesel engine, I remembered back to when Oli had bought it for me when we were dating.

_Flashback_

"_I don't need a car Oliver, the car I have is just fine," I said using his full name to show I disapproved._

_I heard him snort, "Don't be ridiculous Lois, that car can hardly drive properly," One hand covering my eyes, the other resting on my back guiding me along._

"_Don't diss it!" I snapped, "It works perfectly fine,"  
"Yeah for a grandma using it twice a week," He laughed._

"_Hey—" I started to retort but he stopped me._

"_I just wanted to get you something alright Lois, it's your birthday," He sighed._

"_A birthday present Oliver, it's a fricken car for godsake," I muttered attempting to look under his hand._

"_You mean a lot to me," I felt him shrug._

_My face burned red, the blush warming up my face and I could've sworn he felt it, but he didn't mention._

"_Lois, stop trying to peak, I know you are," He muttered lowering his hand so I couldn't see at all._

_I groaned, "Come on Oli where are we going,"_

"_We're here now," He said before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I hope you like it,"_

_I opened my eyes and squinted against the sudden light of the sun, there sitting in the middle of his driveway, was a Volkswagen Passat, the car I had been drooling at for a while now._

_I stared at it._

"_For once Lois Lane is speechless," Oli's amused voice came from next to me._

_I didn't answer I couldn't believe my eyes, I knew Oli knew I had wanted one of these but I didn't actually think he would get it, and in blue, my favorite colour!_

"_Do you like it?" Oli's voice had become slightly worried._

_I turned around and threw my arms around his neck, "It's amazing, I love it" I whispered tears in my eyes._

_He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head, "Well I love you,"_

_End Flashback_

I shook the thoughts out of my head, that had been back before Oliver had started acting completely weird, he had just come home one day from seeing Clark and he was just been angry and upset. I had asked Clark but he had said it wasn't up to him to tell me and that I needed to wait for Oliver to calm down, but he never had, I felt like he didn't trust me at all.

I tried to forget about the Oliver visit as I drove back to the daily Planet.

**Thanks for reading guys, please please please REVIEW ! Constructive criticism is fine, help me out here please and reviiieww! **

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to Reeven and Maddie Madison! Sorry this chapter is quite short, but I just really wanted to get something else up! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SMALLVILLE! **

_I tried to forget about the Oliver visit as I drove back to the daily Planet._

"Where've you been Lois?" Clark asked as soon as I entered the stuffy journalists room of the daily planet.

"Running an errand for the boss Smallville, why you been worried?" I joked dumping my bag on his desk and settling into the spinning chair.

"Of course," He grinned sarcastically.

I laughed opening up my laptop and grabbing Clarks coffee out of his outstretched hand making him grumble indignantly.

"Where did you have to go?" He asked curiously rifling through a pile of paperwork.

"Just to see Oliver," I said trying to sound normal.

His eyes snapped up to my face, so I pretended to be very interested in the screen in front of me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, he knew about the messy break-up and unlike me he knew the reason why.

"Fantastic," I muttered, "You know you could tell me why he's acting like such an ass,"

Clark shook his head immediately, "I can't Lois, you know that, I told you, it's very personal to him,"

"I was his girlfriend Smallville," I said standing up, "That's pretty personal if you ask me,"

"Lois—" He sighed, but I was already walking away.

The next few days went by slowly, like a drag it was as if I was waiting for something that wasn't going to happen, but by the weekend I was more than happy to enjoy my two days off.

I woke up Saturday morning completely out of it, I had expected to be so happy and refreshed but I felt so down and Oliver's glaring face kept appearing in my mind. I stuffed some toast in the toaster and drearily watched and waited for it to pop out, like the boring person I was, I mean watches toast toasting?

You're losing it Lois, I mentally slapped myself for thinking so much about Oliver Queen. My morning continued to get worse as I burnt my fingers on the toaster and dropped my toast on the floor, only to have my Border Collie Cory appear suddenly in front of me and snap it up. I clenched my fist, but I couldn't stay angry at Cory who then proceeded to look up at me with huge brown eyes.

I ended up sending him outside and getting myself a bowl of cereal instead. As soon as I had settled myself on the couch and was about to put the first spoon of cereal in my mouth the door bell rang.

"You have got to be kidding me," I groaned heading to the door almost tripping on Cory's tennis ball.

"Can't a girl eat her breakfast around here!" I exclaimed to whoever was standing on my front porch.

It turned out to be an amused looking Clark, as he took in my loose singlet and grey sweatpants, accompanied by my favorite bright green ugg boots.

"Love the outfit Lois, but you better get changed because we have to go," He smiled.

"Go!" I glared at him, "Smallville, it's the weekend I'm supposed to be sitting on my couch watching tv all day,"

He grinned, "Bad luck Lois, we have to head into town now, apparently there's some psycho guy and we're meant to be first journalists on the scene,"

I sighed, "Just let me get changed Smallville,"

So there it is, that's how I ended up in Clark's tiny beat up car heading into town with my notebook and camera on one of my only days off. I managed to dress quickly into a pair of jeans and a blue top, and I decided that I looked completely horrible, since Clark had given me about two seconds to change.

I hadn't even bothered arguing to him about how we should take my car as the memories of Oliver's encounter were still fresh in my mind and the car sort of represented him.

"You've seemed quiet lately Lois," Clark commented as we stopped again at another set of traffic lights.

"Well don't worry Smallville, just an early morning call on a weekend will, brighten me up right away," I said sarcastically.

He grinned, "Yeah because that was my whole plan,"

I laughed, "So what is this psycho dude supposed to be like exactly?"

Clark looked confused for a second, then a guilty look passed over his face, "Oh, uhm well,"

"Well what!" I asked.

"Apparently," Clark said, "There's some sort of mind reader guy somewhere in town, and I thought we could check it out?"

I sighed, "Smallville, you know I don't believe in anything like that, and how is that worth my Saturday morning!"

Clark grinned, "I need your expertise in journalism Lois,"

I narrowed my eyes but I grinned, "Yeah, you couldn't write up about some psycho without me Clark,"

We were still joking when we rounded the corner, but instead of some little tea shop with a beads and curtains like I expected the whole street had been torn apart.

I gasped, and Clark skidded the car to a halt, there were people running everywhere and in the middle there stood a huge thing. Thing was the only conclusion I could come to in my state of shock, it appeared as the kind of monster you saw in horror movies, those that you never believed existed. It turned its head away from the wreckage of destroyed buildings instead in the direction of the small red car that I sat in the front seat of.

**Ha cliff hanger! Well sort of hahaa. Sorry for the short chapter. The ending is a bit corny but its actually a character in the show , and I promise it will get better, it is Smallville I'm writing about here so of course there will be some unrealistic things right!**

**REVIEWW PLEASE !**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou so much for the reviews guys! Thanks heaps to Midnightblack-doctor and sunset! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, I am really enjoying writing this story, so I hope you like it, and as always give me any advice! (: **

"Lois get out of the car!" Clark yelled opening his door and racing around the side to my side. I had no idea how he got there so quickly but to be honest, I didn't really care.

He grabbed my arm yanking me out, I couldn't breathe the monstrous thing towered over us blocking out the sun. Clark tugged me away, "Come on Lois!" He yelled.

I couldn't move, I felt like I was frozen to the spot, adrenaline pumping in my veins, I was shaking so badly that Clark had to drag me along, I had no idea where he was trying to take me.

Then suddenly the monster flicked its arm and a huge jagged concrete piece of building flew in my direction, I screamed, but no one heard, it only blended in with the hundreds of other screaming people.

Clark yanked my arm and I felt hard, the huge slab of concrete landing only metres away from us, "LOIS RUN!" Clark's voice was panicked for once in his life.

All around us people were running and screaming all heading in our direction away from the monstrous being that was destroying the streets of metropolis.

Suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion a car flew towards me tumbling in the air, I stood frozen to the spot, Clark was pulling a couple out of another car and I stood frozen in the path of the car. Then something pierced my chest, I looked down and saw all these pieces of glass sticking out of my chest, but it flew at such a speed and I gasped in pain. Then I was hit side on by something and I crashed into the ground centimeters away from the car as it crashed into the place I had been standing seconds ago.

The Green Arrow crouched over me, his eyes were obscured by the thin black mask and the hood over most of his face. I gasped in pain and clutched my chest, a burning pain spreading throughout my system.

"Lois!" The green Arrow's deep voice whispered, as he leaned down prising my hand away from my chest. I stared up at him, my breathing ragged.

"Who, are, you?" I gasped out the pain radiating through me.

He stared at me for a second before reaching up and removing the mask carefully from his face. What I saw shocked me, Oliver, was staring down at me his eyes full of panic, Oliver was the green arrow. My brain barely registered it.

"Lois, stay with me, Lois," He pleaded grasping my arms.

"Oli," I whispered hardly able to speak, "I'm so scared,"

I registered his terrified face before everything went black.

Oliver's POV

"_Oli," She whispered as if struggling to speak, "I'm so scared,"_

Lois's face usually so sarcastic and confident was contorted in a mask of agony, my heart felt like it had been ripped out.

"Clark!" I yelled to Clark who was attempting to free as many people from the rubble as he could, "Clark, it's Lois!"

Clark grabbed the last person and pushed them to safety and turned to me his face pale, and for once I noticed fear in his normally confident eyes.

He was beside me in seconds, his hand at Lois's neck, "Her pulse is weak Oliver," He said and I could tell that he was as worried as me.

"I know Clark!" I snapped angrily, my fear for Lois's life making me mad, "What the hell was that thing!"

"I have no idea," He said grimly, the creature had just disappeared after it had thrown the car, there was no sign of it at all!

"We have to get her to the hospital," He said immediately, lifting her easily into his arms. I felt a twinge of jealousy, but pushed it away immediately, he was just trying to help and why the hell should I be jealous anyway.

"Go!" I pushed him, "I'll help the people here!"

He nodded and in a flash he was gone. As soon as he disappeared, I clenched my teeth and tried to get a hold of myself, she'll be fine, I reassured myself, there were hundreds of other people that I had to concentrate on helping right now.

Lois's POV

Everything was black, I felt like I was enclosed and the blackness was slowly crushing me my chest burned and that's all I could concentrate on.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Clark's face above mine, "Clark?" I whispered.

"Lois!" He sounded relieved but worry laced his voice, "You're going to be alright Lois I swear, you're at the hospital,"

The hospital. So something had happened? It was all so blurry, I didn't remember much after the green arrow had saved me from the car. _Wait Green Arrow. _That sparked a memory in my brain, green arrow, green arrow. I couldn't think, all I could feel was the pain that was gradually spreading throughout my chest. Then it hit me _Oliver, Oliver was the green arrow…_ The sudden panic caused me to move and I screamed my back arching in Clark's arms.

"Lois!" He yelled, "Calm down, Lois!"

I could hear the panic in his voice, but I could barely understand it over my own blood curdling scream.

"NURSE!" I barely heard him yell, "NURSE SHE'S FITTING!"

I was placed on a hard surface and strong arms held me down, but I continued to scream, the pain burning through my body like fire. I could only just hear the whispering and talking of voices as they worked over my body desperately attempting to save my life… then everything went black.

**Another Cliffhanger! (: haaha, I'm having so much fun writing this! **

**Midnightblack-doctor: I love Clois as well! But I just love the chemistry between these two, and I absolutely adore both of their characters, therefore naturally I want them to be together! As for the Clois part in this story, you will just have to wait and see ;) But since this is about Lois and Oli, I haven't put Clark and Lois together much but as I'm developing the story, I will think about that.**

**Sunset: I love Clois, but I prefer Lollie (: As for the time line, at the moment Smallville is back on TV, and it's up to the episode where Davis is a monster and he is destroying everyting, so I guess I might have just given away the monsters indentity… ahaha ohh well.**

**Also for everyone, I will be adding more characters later on so keep reading please ! and of course REVIIEWW REVIEW AND REVIEW ! any reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews guys it means a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own smallville or any of the characters (:**

I opened my eyes slowly only to find that they ached slightly, and squeezed them shut again. I sighed taking a deep breath and opening them squinting around me. I realized that there was no bright lights around me and that it was only the fact that my eyes had obviously been closed for so long. I glanced around me, taking in that I was in a hospital room, I crinkled forehead before it all came flooding back to me. _Hospital, that monster in the street, Clark, Oliver…. Green arrow. _I gasped when I realized there as someone asleep in the seat next to my bed, my eyes widened even further when I realized it was Oliver. His face was peaceful, but there were dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping. I frowned, why was he even here? I thought he hated me. I was still trying to deal with everything when there was a knock on the door.

I turned to see Clark open the door, "Lois!" He said relieved, "You're awake!"

He was suddenly at my side arms wrapped around me body.

"Ow. Smallville. Watch. It." I gasped out struggling to breathe.

"Oh sorry," He apologized looking embarrassed.

"What happened?" I asked still completely confused.

"Lois?" A new voice asked and I turned to see Oliver had opened his eyes and was staring at me, "You're okay!"

Before I could answer he had already stood up and he to hugged me.

"Jeesh guys, you really need to stop hugging me," I gasped pushing Oliver away, "I wasn't asleep for that long,"

Oliver's face was tensed with worry before trading a look with Clark, "You were out for three days Lois,"

My eyes widened as I registered that in my mind, _Three days!_

Then I thought of something, "What are you doing here Oliver?" I asked.

"I was worried about you," Oliver said carefully almost as if he was embarrassed.

"That would be a first," I scoffed.

"Lois—" He started.

"I'm awake now Oliver, so you can go do whatever you do as what is it?" I pretended to think, "Oh yeah the green arrow," I finished bitterly.

"Lois—" He tried to start again.

"You know what Oliver, what was the point in even revealing your 'identity' or whatever?" I snapped.

"Uhm, I'm going to go and get a coffee now," Clark muttered gesturing to the door, I ignored him still glaring at Oliver.

"Why are you being like this Lois?" Oliver whispered but I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Oh I wonder why!" I snapped back.

"Why are you making this my fault?" He yelled back.

"You're the reason we broke up in the first place!" I shouted.

"What!" He retorted, "Are you kidding me, you broke up with me!"

"Ever wondered why Oliver!" I sneered, "You treated me like shit!"

Before he could answer a nurse came bustling in, "You're going to have to leave Mr Queen, she can't afford to get to worked up in her condition!"

She then proceeded to push him towards the door before hurrying over to me, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine," I glared at Oliver, tears forming in my eyes.

"Mr Queen," The nurse said turning back to him, "I really think that you should—"

He cut her off, "I was going anyway,"

"Good," I snapped.

He opened the door but before he left he turned to look at my once more, his eyes softening, "I'm sorry Lois," He paused, "For everything," Then he was gone.

The nurse turned back to me, "Was he giving you trouble darling?"

I shrugged surprised he'd even bothered to apologise.

"You know he's been here since when you arrived," She said fixing up the drip on my arms and checking my bandages, "That's the first time he left,"

I raised my eyebrows, "What, why would he do that?"

"I have no idea darling," She replied heading to the door, "All I know is that he never left that seat by your side,"

I stared at her.

"If there's anything you need just let me know," She smiled warmly before closing the door carefully behind her.

Oliver's POV

So there it was, I had royally screwed up. After seeing her weak and pale like a porcelain doll, I could no longer deny that I had at least some feelings still. Sure I wasn't going to go all out and say that I loved her, but I sure did miss her.

And seeing her like that, all angry and hating me, really hurt my feelings, I mean how had I managed to lose her so easily?

"Hey is everything alright?" Clark asked holding his coffee in his hand.

"Sure, I guess," I shrugged.

"Oliver—" He started.

"Don't you start Clark, please, I'm going home," I sighed walking quickly past him and out of the hospital doors.

Lois's POV

"Guys you really didn't have to!" I exclaimed surveying the wide range of food they had bought.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous Lois, we couldn't let you just eat this terrible hospital food,"

"Yeah," Jimmy, Chloe's new husband agreed, "I had a burger before, it tasted like cardboard,"

I laughed, "Well thanks guys, you're amazing,"

"I know," Jimmy winked and I laughed.

At first I hadn't liked Jimmy Olsen, I had thought that he was the completely wrong choice for Chloe, but together they were amazing, and Jimmy was actually quite funny to my surprise.

Then Chloe had to go and ruin everything, "So are you and Oliver back on?" She asked.

"What, no!" I said choking on my chocolate.

"Oh," Chloe seemed surprised.

"Why!" I demanded.

"Well he was here like every day, so I assumed.."

I cut her off, "No Chloe, nothing it going on, last time I talked to him properly was when I went to his plane to ask him some questions and he was a complete ass, he obviously hasn't changed.

Chloe sighed, "If you say so Lois,"

I nodded, "I say so Chloe, now if you wouldn't mind, can we please swerve of the topic of Oliver,"

"Sure," Chloe shrugged.

"So when are you getting out of here?" Jimmy asked changing the topic quickly.

I frowned, "Not sure yet, apparently since I was out for longer then they expected, they want to keep me here to run some tests,"

"Well your injuries were quite severe Lois," Chloe commented.

"They haven't actually told me all my injuries do you know?" I asked, I hadn't really thought about what I was wrong with me until now.

"Um," Chloe paused thinking, "You hit your head pretty hard so a bit of concussion, then there's the glass, they had to surgically remove it from your chest, and they were worried they hadn't go it all out, and you lost a lot of blood, and as you can tell my your arm, its broken,"

"Oh just great," I sighed sarcastically, "I'm going to be lame and there's a possibility I might be a bit loopy,"

"You'll be fine Lois," Jimmy laughed, "You're Lois Lane, for goodness sake!"

**Heeey, so I tried to make this chapter I bit longer, I wasn't that happy with it because not much happens, but I hope you enjoyed it still!**

**Reeven: thankyou so much, it means a lot! X**

**Sunset: Wow, you really notice things, I'm so glad you pay attention to it though! I didn't realize Lois, was allergic, but I just couldn't resist writing something like that in it. Yeah, I'm sort of picturing her house as a big sort of apartment, I thought I would change it around a bit and make her house a little bit fancier (: I realized that after as well, I was thinking well maybe she should of given the car back….But then again I was thinking along the lines of Lois in SV wouldn't risk her pride and give it back you know? I'm thinking that she reallllyy wanted the car. I'm not sure what season is on here at the moment (I live in Australia) But I don't think I've seen those eps, I only just watched the one where Chloe just got married and, Clark had to save her from brainiac by not killing her, and there were those three superheros from the future? Anyway thankyou so much for reviewing !**

**AND TO EVERYONE ELSE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEAASE, REVIEWW ITS GREAT HEARING YOUR OPINION!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I haven't uploaded in so long , sorry guys I had a complete mind blank, I hope this chapter is okay it was the best I could do with my mind like it is right now.**

So much for 'being Lois Lane' I thought bitterly as the nurse helped me out of the bed a few days later, every muscle protested and my chest burned.

"You'll feel better in a few days, miss Lane, but you will always have a scar on your chest, and you will have to come in to the hospital on Monday three weeks from now to take your arm out of the cast," The nurse said surveying her clipboard.

I groaned, "Great, how am I supposed to do my job when I'm like this!" I snapped.

"You need to take a break of work I think miss, since being in your job situation caused this injury," She said apologetically.

I sighed, "Have they found that beast?"

The nurse shook her head, "No its very strange, there's no sign of it,"

"How can something that big and ugly hide," I grumbled.

"That's what's got the police baffled, apparently even Mr Queen has put money towards finding the monster," The nurse commented setting me upright.

I was a little surprised at the news but I hid it, "Well he has the money doesn't he, he may as well use it for something other than planes and cars,"

I nurse shrugged, "I always thought he seemed like a good man, that Mr. Queen, but then he started with the drinking and everything and I suppose he went downhill,"

I listened to her opinion carefully, I wasn't quite sure what the public thought of Oliver, but while I was dating him everyone had seemed to worship him, especially the ladies. Not that Oliver had paid any attention to them until after we broke up.

I glanced out the window and saw Clark standing there hands in his pockets glaring at someone down the hallway. I raised my eyebrows as I realized he was glaring at the emergency medic and Chloe's friend, Davis Bloom. I turned to the nurse, "My ride is here,"

She nodded, "Alright, remember take your medication twice a day for the pain, and try not to strain your stitches or they could break,"

"Yeah, yeah I know," I muttered my hand fluttering up to my chest, where an angry red scar sat carved deeply into my skin.

The door opened and Clark walked in, his face immediately lighting up when he saw me standing, "Back on your feet, eh Lois?"

He seemed to find it amusing that I was struggling to stand but when I glared at him and turned tripping on the ground he was at my side immediately, a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure she's okay to go home nurse?" He asked the nurse, before his face turned amused, "I mean she could hardly stand properly before this happened,"

I shoved Clark in the side with my elbow, but he didn't even seem to feel it, instead grinning down at me.

The nurse smiled, "She's fine, plus she's getting to feisty locked up in here, you just need to make sure she stays at home and gets rest,"

"I am right here you know!" I grumbled, "And I've had enough rest for a lifetime,"

Clark continued to grin, "I'll make sure she stays home,"

"Hey, you aren't my mother," I muttered causing Clark to grin even more. "Look would you quit finding this so amusing!"

Clark attempted to hide his smile noticing how annoyed I was getting, "Sorry Lois, I was worried about you, you know?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Well you certainly don't look worried Smallville,"

He smiled lightly but it was more careful, "That's because you're okay now,"

I sighed, "Let's just go,"

Even though I had no injuries on my legs or back, I still found it a little difficult to walk, since there was a constant stabbing of pain in my chest, and I hadn't walked around for a few days. I was aware that Clark had his arm wrapped around my waist to help me walk, I couldn't help but feel his warm arm twisted around my body. Shut up Lois! I scolded myself, how can you be having these sorts of thoughts about Clark!

I sighed as we walked through the hospital avoiding the constant chaos that hospitals harbored.

"Oliver called you," Clark remarked.

"Why would you have my phone smallville?" I glared angrily at him.

"Calm down Lois, the nurse gave it to me when you first went under and I kept it, he called this morning," He replied.

I sighed, "What did he want?"

"Well first of all he wanted to know why I had your phone," He laughed.

"I wonder why," I muttered sarcastically.

"He's worried about you," Clark concluded, although he didn't sound very fond of Oliver.

I raised my eyebrows, "You think that's wrong?"

Clark shrugged, "He was stupid to dump you,"

I felt a slight blush heating up my cheeks, "Why's that?"

Clark seemed to be getting a little embarrassed and averted his eyes, "You're beautiful, and, and nice," He finished lamely.

I felt my face heat up considerably but I still managed to answer sarcastically, "Well thanks Smallville, aren't you in a good mood today,"

Clark grinned sheepishly, "Just trying to make you feel better Lois,"

"Thanks Smallville," I sighed as Clark helped me into the car before closing it and heading to the drivers side.

The drive home was pretty quiet, we were both happy with the pleasant silence between us and it wasn't until we reached my house that he said anything.

"Uh Lois," He muttered pointing to my front door.

I lifted my cheek of the cold window and turned, there sitting on the front porch of my house with at least three bouquets of flowers, was the one and only _Oliver Queen. _

**Sunset: yeah I kind of wanted Lois to like Jimmy because Chloe is her best friend and she should be supportive of them. But I just watched the episode where they broke up and I was like NOO! They will not be breaking up in this story I love Jimmy+Chloe. Yeah I only just added the broken arm part, because I wanted her injuries to be a bit more serious, so I will have to edit that chapter later. I don't think I've seen an episode where she has a pet.. hmm not sure. What's divine intervention? Kryptonsite? Sorry I have no idea what you mean. Thanks again for reviewing!**

**Thanks also to Reeven, whatweareafreaidof. Also for the anonymous review, I'm quite new to fanfiction so I'm not sure about beta reader.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews again guys! Sorry I haven't udated my computer wouldn't let me upload anything, and I had a bit of writers block:/ anyway here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters.**

As soon as Oliver spotted the car he stood up his face plastered with worry, but when he saw me getting out the car he changed it to a look of happiness. I bit my tongue climbing carefully out the car, before I could react Clark was at my door opening it glaring at Oliver.

"What are you doing here Oliver?" Clark asked calmly.

Oliver's eyes hardened, "I've come to see Lois, what's your problem?"

I felt Clark tense up next to me, so I cut in before they could start an argument.

"Thanks for the ride Clark, I'll be right from here," I rolled my eyes grabbing my phone and handbag before heading towards Oliver.

Clark sighed, "Be careful Lois and rest,"

"Will do," I muttered waving over my shoulder.

Oliver watched me carefully as I walked up to my front door inserting the key into the lock, "What do you want Oliver?"

"I bought you flowers," He said lamely.

I turned raising my eyebrows, "I can see that, but why, you know I'm not a big flowers girl,"

A small smile played at the edge of his lips, "All girls like flowers sometimes,"

I rolled my eyes turning back to the door pushing it open, then sighed closing my eyes before turning back to Oliver, "What are you really doing here, apart from bringing flowers?"

Oliver frowned, "I was worried about you,"

"Since when?" I snapped, "One of the last times I saw you, you were drinking and telling me to get out of your plane, mood swing much?"

His face reddened slightly, "Sorry about that, I do care you know you could have died!"

I nodded, "Yeah but since we haven't talked without yelling at each other for a while, I didn't expect that you cared anymore,"

Oliver's brow furrowed, "I never said I didn't care Lois, you broke up with me remember,"

"Ha Oliver, trust me our relationship was over long before I had anything to do with it," I scoffed.

"You're blaming me for it!" He snapped.

"I'm not saying its completely your fault, I had to move out, but you caused us to end it," I replied equally angry.

"I had my reasons!" He growled his usually tanned face red with anger.

"Yeah reasons, that you didn't bother explaining to me!" I yelled, how dare he blame me!

"They were private," He hissed clenching his fists.

I walked forward until I was only inches from his seething face, "We were dating Oliver, if you loved me you would have told me,"

I whirled around heading inside grabbing the door about to slam it before I heard Oliver's calm voice, say the one thing that made my blood run cold.

"I found out that my parents hadn't left me, Lionel murdered them,"

I spun around my mouth open, Oliver was standing there and for once I saw true pain cross his features, the same look he had, had when he was looking down at me in the rubble a few days ago. A look of loss.

"Oh, Oliver, I," I stuttered.

"It doesn't matter Lois, you're right it's my fault I should have told you," He said looking at me, but before I could answer he had already turned around and climbed into his car driving away leaving me standing shocked in my doorway.

Oliver's POV

When I left Lois's place I felt utterly desolate, I didn't want to be anywhere right now. The joy of seeing Lois okay had sent my mind into a chaos of thoughts and I had no idea what I was feeling, also thinking about my parents had been painful.

I gripped the steering wheel harder, clenching my teeth, but my phone suddenly rang breaking into my thoughts. I glanced down at the screen, _Tess Mercer _flickered across the screen, I sighed wondering what she would want.

I would it on loud speaker and continued to drive, "What do you want Tess?"

"Ooh why the angry tone Oliver?" Her voice sneered through my phone.

"Shut up Tess, just what do you want?" I sighed, not in the mood to deal with another one of my exes.

Tess and I had got together and had a brief fling after I had broken up with Lois, I hadn't particularly liked her but I was constantly drunk and she sufficed my needs. I sounded heartless thinking of her like that but I was only her plaything.

"Well Oliver, I have an offer to make you about the part in Luthorcorp you wanted to buy," She drawled.

I sat up straighter listening now, that I was interested in, "What about it Tess?"

"Well," She continued, "I have talked to my colleagues and since they are all very fond of you they agreed to it. However I'm more fond of your money, and there will be a lot of it involved,"

I bit back an insult, "We already discussed this Tess, I'm willing to pay as much as it takes, money isn't a problem for me,"

"Oh I know that, little Oliver inherited an awful lot of money from his poor dead parents," She said sweetly.

I clenched my teeth hard, my knuckled whitening on the wheel, "I earnt most of that money myself Mercer," I snapped back.

"Oh yes I'm sure," Tess said in her sugary sweet voice, "You inherited Daddy's brains, just make sure you haven't inherited his over trusting personality in people he shouldn't,"

I knew she was referring to Lionel and it made my blood boil, how dare she, I knew she was a deceptive bitch but I had put up with her enough for one day. I reached down ending the call before I could insult my-to- be work colleague.

**PLEASEE READ AND REVIIEWW ! thanks guys it means a lot ! x**


	7. Chapter 7

Lois's POV

_His parents had been murdered. Stupid Lois, stupid, stupid!_

How could I have been so, so bloodthirsty? No that wasn't the right word, how could I have been so heartless, his parents had been, murdered!

I grabbed my mobile dialing in a number I was too used to using lately, "Hello?" He answered.

"Clark, did you know about his parents?" I whispered.

"Lois, are you okay?" Clark asked worriedly, "And yes I knew before him,"

I clenched my teeth, "Thanks for the warning Smallville,"

"I told you it was personal Lois," He sighed.

"Yeah I know that now," I said sarcastically, "Anyway, I'm heading into the planet now,"

"Lois!" Clark scolded, "You can't, you're injured, you can't even drive,"

"I'll call Chloe," I said snapping the phone shut.

Re-opening it I dialed Chloe's number, pleading with her to pick me up, "Please Chloe, I'm fine,"

"No you aren't Lois," Chloe replied easily, "Have a nice day,"

I cursed under my breath, she had put the phone down, now I would have to walk to work, and the planet was at least a twenty minute walk away from my apartment.

"Cory uh ouch!" I grumbled almost tripping over Cory as he attempted to run in and out through my legs, tennis ball clenched in his slobbery mouth.

He then proceeded to drop the dripping ball at my feet and wag his tail as if waiting for me to throw it, "Cory as much as I love you I'm not touching that ball,"

He looked up at me, his huge brown eyes pleading.

"Forget it boy," I said feeling like such an idiot for talking to a dog, "You can eat this instead,"

I poured some biscuits into his bole before, packing the cardboard box high in the cupboard to prevent Cory from reaching it.

Grabbing my handbag I headed out the front door, I was hit by an icy gust of wind as soon as I stepped out the door, so I wrapped my leather jacket tighter around my body cursing my broken arm.

As I walked, I decided that calling Oliver to apologize seemed like a pretty good idea, flicking my phone on I scrolled down finding Oliver's number calling it quickly, listening hard into the phone trying to block out the whistling of the wind as I walked.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi Oliver it's Lois," I stated dumbly, realizing that his phone probably has caller ID.

"Yeah, hi," He answered sounding slightly glum.

"Erm so I was wondering if—oh shit!" I swore as fat raindrops starting to fall on my face blocking my vision temporarily.

"Lois, are you okay?" Oliver asked sounding slightly amused and worried.

"It's. raining." I managed to gasp out as the rain started coming down harder and faster completely and utterly drenching me in ice cold water.

"Well obviously," He muttered amused, "Wait, are you in the rain?"

"Possibly," I muttered clinging onto my jacket for dear life.

"Lois!" He scolded, "You're injured what the hell are you doing out in the rain?"

"Chloe refused to take me to the planet, and I have work to and I can't drive, so I'm walking there," I blabbered almost yelling into the phone over the rain.

"Lois," He groaned, "What the hell, why didn't you call me?"

"I thought you would be at work, and well I wasn't sure, uh whether you were maybe okay with me?" I said making absolutely no sense at all, even I had no idea what I had just said.

"Right," He muttered, "Well I'll be there in five minutes,"

"Wait Oliver, how do you know where I—" But it was to late the phone cut off with a beep and I cursed stuffing it into my already wet through handbag.

I put my head down and walked against the rain as best as I could, but with the wind and rain combined I was having trouble even moving forward. Just then a car sped past sending a wave of dirty drain water into me, soaking me to the skin even more then I already was.

"WELL THANKS!" I yelled cursing at the car which had kept going of course.

I had only made it about a quarter of the way to the planet when Oliver's expensive silver Porsche drew up beside me and I could vaguely see Oliver's face inside the windscreen.

I headed to the car opening the door slightly, "I DON'T THINK I SHOULD GET IN YOUR CAR, I'M ALL WET!" I yelled gesturing madly to my drenched clothing.

I saw him role his eyes, "GET IN THE CAR LOIS!"

I sighed yanking the door open more and jumping into the car, already feeling the water drain off me and onto the clean shiny leather seats of Oliver's expensive car. The sounds cut off almost completely when I closed the door and I was left in an awkward position. Sitting completely drenched in my ex's extremely expensive car.

I glanced over at Oliver who was looking at me his lips pressed together as if to stop himself laughing.

"What?" I muttered annoyed.

He let a grin break out onto his face, making my heart stutter madly, it was the old Oliver smile the breathtakingly beautiful, _shut up Lois!_

"Sorry it's just," He let out a chuckle, "You're extremely wet,"

"Well noticed," I muttered sarcastically.

He grinned pulling out of the sidewalk and swerving into the line of traffic, "So why didn't you just call a cab or something?" He asked curiously.

"Cab drivers creep me out," I grumbled.

He laughed, "Typical,"

I frowned mashing my lips together angrily noticing that we were in fact not heading towards the planet but away, "Where are we going!"

"We're going back to my house to get you some dry clothes, then I'll take you to the planet," Oliver replied.

"What am I going to wear?" I frowned.

Oliver coughed a blush creeping onto his face, "You left some of your clothes at my house from when we were, yeah um dating,"

"Oh," It was my turn to blush, "Okay,"

We were silent for a while, but that didn't go well with me, I was kind of used to a continuous conversation.

"So about this morning Oliver," I started.

I saw his knuckles clench on the wheel turning white, "Don't worry, you weren't to know,"

"Yeah but Oliver, I'm really sorry," I replied.

He sighed, "So why did you call today, if you didn't want a lift,"

"Oh, to apologize," I replied dumbly.

"Oh okay,"

When we arrived at his house I walked up to the front door awkwardly him walking next to me fiddling with the keys in his hand, I knew that it was a habit of his. We walked into his mansion and I couldn't help but feel a pang of regret, I missed this place so much I missed spending time with Oliver here, nights snuggled on the couch watching a stupid movie, eating popcorn like little kids.

"Uh, your clothes and stuff are upstairs in the spare room," He muttered turning his attention to his coffee maker, "You want a drink?"

"Uh sure," I replied awkwardly, turning and walking up the staircase.

Unfortunately the corridor to the spare room passed by Oliver's own room and as I peeked inside it I was greeted by a sight that I really didn't want to see. Lying in Oliver's bed sheet pulled up to her chin fast asleep was a young woman, perhaps my age. I gritted my teeth, I should have known Oliver wouldn't have changed, still sleeping around as usual. _You shouldn't care Lois! _ I said to myself, I mean its not like he was in a relationship he could sleep with anyone he wanted, or maybe he was in a relationship with that woman. That wasn't like Oliver though I thought, if he was in a serious relationship he would announce it to the world and show them off to the media, to show how much he was dedicated to that person. Otherwise he would just find someone to sleep with for a one night stand.

I tried to push the woman to the back of my thoughts as I walked into the spare room, there was a small wardrobe in the corner and I walked over to it. Pulling it open I discovered some of the clothes I had been looking for recently folded and hanging up inside it, I wondered briefly why Oliver had kept them, than just pushed it aside as he probably couldn't be bothered to return them. I find an old pair of my jeans, shirt and a jacket keeping my damp boots on since there was no shoes left here, I wouldn't of left shoes lying around they were my prized possessions.

I groaned when I looked in the mirror, I looked like a mess my naturally wavy hair was damp and frizzy, my make-up was smudged giving me the look of a mad scientist. I managed to tame my hair slightly finding a hair dryer in the adjoining ensuite' tugging a brush through it. I fixed up my make-up, obviously I couldn't redo it since Oliver didn't keep a supply of make-up in his bathrooms. I was actually sort of surprised, surely he would want to suffice all his mistress's needs I thought bitterly.

"I didn't know you had a guest," I stated dryly as I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where Oliver was pouring mugs of coffee.

He glanced up at my quickly and his eyes widened slightly, I smiled to myself I knew that the jeans I had chosen outlined my figure well, as well as the tight shirt, serves him right.

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't expect you over," He muttered a faint blush lighting up his cheeks.

"You could of warned me," I muttered stalking out the door ignoring the mug on the bench top, I wasn't in the mood to be nice to him and I definitely didn't want to be in the house with some whore.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: Woah I haven't uploaded in forever, so sorry to anyone who wanted to read this, I've been so preoccupied with other stories and school and everything. Sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to expectations or the fact that you've had to wait so long. I doubt anyone will even bother reading it but yeah. I am going to make more of an effort and hopefully try to update every week again, depends though because I've been having a bit of trouble with ideas for this story.**

"Lois, Lois it's not what you think!" I heard his voice call after me but I ignored it flipping my phone out of my pocket and dialing Clark's number.

"Hello again Lois," Clark greeted, "What's up?"

"Can you please pick me up from the Queen mansion?" I muttered walking further down the long winding driveway.

"Sure," I heard his car start, "What are you doing there anyway?"

"Oliver picked me up, but we had a small," I paused as I saw Oliver walk out of the house, "Disagreement,"

"Are you alright?" He asked urgently.

"Of course I am Smallville," I muttered, "Just hurry up please,"

"On my way, see you in a minute," He said and put the phone down.

"Lois!" Oliver called, annoyed now, "How are you going to get home, just come back here,"

I turned and looked at him waving my phone in the air, "Don't worry, Clark's coming," I said rudely, turning around whipping my hair through the air and stalking away.

"Lois!" He yelled again, "Stop being stupid, I'm not sleeping with her I'm her teacher,"

"Oh yeah and what are you _teaching _her Oliver?" I replied back as I heard his footsteps getting closer.

"Just," He paused as if he didn't want to share it with me, "Stuff,"

"Right!" I whirled around, coming face to face with him, "Well you're just the same as you always were Oliver, keeping your own little secrets huh well just leave me alone,"

Right on cue Clark's car drove into the driveway, sliding up next to me and he leant across the seats swinging the door open for me.

"I'm not the only one keeping secrets Lois," Oliver said in a low voice, "Maybe you should talk to your precious Clark,"

I ignored him and slammed the door shut.

"What was that about?" Clark frowned driving out of the driveway leaving Oliver standing there his usually neat blonde hair disheveled and messy, he still wasn't the same, there was more wrong with him.

"Nothing," I muttered, staring back at Oliver, I couldn't help the twinge in my chest, the small part of me that wanted to jump out of Clark's car and run into Oliver's arms.

Clark glanced at me, dark blue eyes worried, "Oliver's going through a hard time Lois, he needs to get his head screwed back on right, you know he's the Green Arrow right, but that's the first time he's put on that suit in ages and I doubt he will put it on for a while,"

I frowned, "Why? He needs something like that, something good to do,"

"Exactly, but he doesn't get that, he reckons he would rather drink and play poker," Clark muttered pulling out into the main street.

"He said he was _teaching _some girl but I would hate to know what he was actually teach—" Clark cut me off.

"He what?" He said sharply, the car swerving slightly as he turned his face towards me instead of the road.

"Woah ease up Smallville, he said he was teaching her stuff, eyes on the road I don't want to become a car donut thanks," I muttered surprised at Clark's sudden interest in the matter.

"Like an apprentice?" Clark muttered more to himself than me.

"Sure I guess," I muttered darkly, "Though I don't even want to know what he's teaching, probably something—"

"Lois," Clark said cutting me off, "Maybe you shouldn't be as hard on him, you know him better than anybody, maybe its just a phase,"

"Knew," I corrected him gritting my teeth, "I know, I know, he's been through a lot you've already said that, but he didn't have to go all psycho on everyone, we were there to help,"

Clark glanced over at me, a slight smile on his face as if he was laughing at me on the inside.

"What?" I said in exasperation, "What is so funny Smallville, this is serious and I'm frustrated and you know he still has _my _clothes at his house, I wanted them back!"

I knew I was ranting I could tell that much from the evident amusement in Clark's electric blue eyes, the way his mouth tilted up just slightly at the corner, as he tried very hard to keep his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Hey Lois," He said slowly then paused, "I was wondering whether you wanted to go to that party that is being thrown at the Daily Planet tomorrow night, with me,"

He said it shyly maybe as if he was nervous as to my reaction, "I uh," I didn't know what to say, was Clark _asking me out_? That was definitely unexpected.

"Just to carpool you know, save," He was struggling for a word, "Petrol," He ended lamely not meeting my eyes, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh yeah sure of course, wouldn't want to waste any petrol," I said in agreement, "That would be a disaster," I said shaking my head.

"Look—" he began obviously thinking I was taking the Mickey.

"I'm joking Smallville, that's fine pick me up at seven sharp," I said flicking my hair away from my face, it was getting hot in the car, didn't this car have air conditioning?

"The party starts at seven," Clark said surprised, "Shouldn't I pick you up at around—"

I cut him off again, "Definitely not Smallville, a woman has to make an arrival, make everyone wait, I will be stylishly late,"

He rolled his eyes at me, pulling over to the side of the road, where he had managed to catch sight of a car park immediately. I scowled it always took me at least ten minutes to get a car park in this over-crowded street, and I was less than amused at how easily me managed it in his stupid beat up car.

"Oh and one more thing Lois," Clark said as an afterthought, turning off the ignition, "Oliver will be there,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. So there isn't **_**that **_**much involved in this chapter but I really wanted to update quickly since I had a huge break before my last update! Sorry for the low amount of Oli in this chapter, but don't worry there will be **_**plenty **_**in the next chapter, so this is kind of building up to it, so I hope its okay! Haaah, I haven't watched Smallville in aaages so I've had like no inspiration from the characters, **

**Also I was wondering whether if any of you are interested in harry Potter, whether you wouldn't mind checking out my story on here, I'm pretty happy with it and I enjoy writing it more than I enjoy writing this one actually! Don't worry I'll keep going with this one though because there so needs to be more Lollie on fanfiction.**

"Stop fiddling with it!" Chloe demanded smacking my hand away, replacing my hand with hers and fixing up the tie on my dress.

Chloe had volunteered to come over to help me pick a dress for the party tonight since I had trouble going through my wardrobe with my arm in a cast and I had been so busy with work since Clark had driven me in yesterday, all the preparing for the party had been hectic and stressful.

Finally however Chloe had managed to dig out a fairly new dress from my overcrowded wardrobe of work skirts and blouses, and even I agreed that it would do, I had forgotten even buying the garment.

It was a silky deep red mini dress, that stopped just above my knees but fitted my body well enough to show off my curves, but not show too much skin that it looked skimpy and over the top. I had been fiddling with the loose fabric on the front but Chloe had straightened it up for me so that it hung nicely, although I was probably going to have to yank that top up now and then since it was strapless which I wasn't used to wearing. **(AN: message me if you desperately want to see Lois's dress)**

"Why am I even making this much effort, it's just Clark plus I'm going to look awful with this cast anyway," I muttered darkly as Chloe placed my silver heels on the bed, picking up her own green clutch bag that matched her deep emerald dress perfectly.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "You always like to look nice Lois and you aren't making that much effort, I'm sure there are people who went out and bought dresses just for this occasion.

I grimaced, surveying my dress again in the full length mirror, maybe I _should _have bought something for this occasion, but I pushed the thought away immediately, that would definitely be over the top and I liked this dress, having not worn it much I would take the opportunity.

"You sure you don't want to catch a ride with Clark and I?" I asked Chloe for the fourth time that evening, pulling on my heels, cursing when the strap pinched my skin.

"No Lois," Chloe rolled her eyes at me and I flushed slightly, "I don't want to intrude, plus I might leave the party a bit early and I wouldn't want to drag you and Clark away from the fun now would I!"

"Guess not," I muttered, finally managing to secure the sparkling shoe on my foot.

"It'll be fun Lois and you never know maybe you and Clark could spend some quality time together without the stress of work," She said winking, "I mean you haven't even talked much to a guy personally since Oliver,"

"Don't even go there," I warned in a hard voice, "I'm over Oliver, Chloe you know that and I do not want to speak about it anymore, and shouldn't you be going its almost seven?"

Chloe shrugged at my demanding tone and headed for the door, "If you say so Lois, I'll see you there later okay?"

"Yep," I muttered noncommittally, closing the door behind her as she exited my apartment, flicking her short neatly curled hair out of her eyes.

I regretted kicking her out so rudely especially after she had been so kind and helped me pick an outfit, but I was in no mood to speak about Oliver as that had been where the conversation had been going. I wasn't ready to talk to her, because I wasn't prepared to lie through my teeth for the whole time, I wondered whether she really believed that I was over Oliver, she had to, I had to. Because it was true…wasn't it?

My raging thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door, and I jumped realizing I hadn't even heard a car pull up. I took a deep breath shaking my straightened hair out of my face, checking my face in the mirror before the bag strap over my shoulder and heading towards the door. I almost gasped in surprise, for Clark was standing outside the door dressed in a slim black suit, holding a bunch of dark scarlet roses in his hand, looking utterly breathtaking.

"Y you look nice," I muttered my throat dry, I wasn't used to feeling nervous around bumbling shy Clark, but he looked so handsome.

He smiled his cheeks going pink, "Thanks, you look beautiful Lois,"

"Yes, well let's get going shall we?" I muttered my gaze dropping to the ground, as I took a step towards the car.

Clarks' hand on my arm stopped me and I looked up, "Uh Lois you might want to put these flowers in water?" He blue eyes were amused and slightly worried.

"Right yes, water flowers," I muttered making no sense at all, blushing angrily at my mumbling, "Just wait there then,"

Taking the flowers off Clark I almost ran inside searching quickly for a vase in my overcrowded cupboard. After almost breaking a few glasses I managed to fill one vase half full of water and place it on the table with the roses in it.

I took a deep breath attempting to calm myself down it was more of the shock of seeing Clark look so different, I wasn't used to being this out of control I was normally the one that made people stutter, this wasn't like me.

Taking another deep breath I walked outside into the cool air, to find Clark waiting just on the edge of my garden his hands deep in his pockets, he looked a bit edgy as if he was straining his ears to hear something.

"Let's go Smallville," I said suddenly and he jolted slightly and nodded opening the car door so that I could get in, smiling slightly.

"Thanks," I smiled shutting the door behind me, exhaling loudly in the silent car, it felt weird to be travelling like this with Clark, it felt like a date and somehow I was uncomfortable with that.

Clark grinned easily at me as he slid into the car seat, starting the engine and sliding smoothly out of my driveway, he had a smug happy air about him as if he was happy with taking me to the party.

"I hope Tess falls deathly ill and decides not to attend," I commented glancing out the window at the surprisingly dark inky sky, frowning slightly when I noticed the grey outline of the dark storm clouds.

Clark laughed, "She's not that bad, once you get to know her," But I could tell that he didn't agree with what he was saying, as if he was attempting to cover Tess's true nature.

I ignored it, "It better not storm tonight," I said completely changing the subject, eyeing the storm clouds.

Clark glanced up at the sky, "The chances are high that it will, it said so on the news and after the weather we had yesterday it wouldn't surprise me.

My thoughts flashed back to Oliver picking me up from the pouring rain and I frowned, "I thought after all that rain there couldn't possibly be any more rain for the rest of my life,"

I could see Clark rolling his eyes from my peripheral vision, "That's because you were walking through it Lois, unlike you us normal humans notice when its about to bucket down and stay inside,"

I glared at him, "I was preoccupied okay, and I thought I would make it to the planet before the storm hit, its not my fault my supposed friends decided not to pick me up and take me there and instead I had to resort to walking!"

"Take a breath Lois," Clark said dryly unable to stop a smile spreading across his smooth face.

I clenched my teeth, "You are no help whatsoever Smallville,"

"How am I supposed to help when I can't even get a word in?" Clark asked his lips pressed together in amusement.

"Will you shut up, or I will knock you unconscious with my cast," I said grinding my teeth together in frustration.

"Well at least that would give me a break from your continuous— hey!" Clark yelped as I wacked his shoulder with my rock hard cast.

"I warned you!" I said as we turned into the Daily Planet car park.

Clark didn't answer as we got out of the car and made our way towards the entrance of the Daily Planet, thankfully as we grew nearer I realized that everyone that was waiting outside was in fact wearing suits and dresses and it was quiet a formal occasion. I thanked Chloe silently for picking out a dress that could pass as formal.

I jumped in surprise as Clark linked his arm with mine lining up behind other couples who were waiting outside the entrance, to pay and then get in. It wasn't uncomfortable but I wasn't sure how I felt about his arm touching mine, I wasn't sure whether I liked what it meant to him, whether I felt the same way.

"Hey Lois, Clark!" Jake one of the members of the Daily Planet that we often worked with greeted us as we walked through the glass doors into the well lit room, that had been cleaned and decorated from its usual messy array.

"Hey Jake," Clark returned, answering for both of as us as I surveyed the room, my eyes searching for another set of eyes, not even consciously realizing what I was doing.

"Hey Clark, hey Lois!" Chloe's bright voice broke me from my reverie and I turned to her, as Clark greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Chloe, sorry about before," I apologized, hugging her quickly.

"Don't worry about it," Chloe said shrugging off my apology easily, "I understand,"

"Don't worry about it," She added to Clark who was looking a bit confused as to what we were talking about.

The next couple of hours past uneventfully, Chloe, Clark and I just walked around talking and I even had a couple of dances with Clark who may I add was a completely uncoordinated dancer, which was unfortunate because he did pull of the suit extremely well.

I was just beginning to ponder where Oliver could possibly be when a loud cheer went up, Oliver was standing in the doorway his arm linked with the young woman I had seen at his house, a grin on his face as he waved to all his fans. Being the most eligible and handsome bachelor on the market Oliver was still unbelievably popular, especially to the young journalists who looked up to Oliver as a sort of Idol of a sort, since he always gave them something to write about with his high paid lifestyle. Rolling my eyes I turned away, not willing to spend the rest of the night watching beautiful women fall over my ex.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys so I'm not having much inspiration to write this story at all. I just watched the season Finale of the Smallville over here and I really am shipping Oliver and Chloe a bit more now. They're just so cute and Lois and Clark and together and they're really funny and cute together as well. So I'm not to sure whether or not to continue this. But please review this AN and tell me what you think, whether I should continue or rewrite a whole new story with Oliver and Chloe? If I get enough opinions to continue it I will.**

**Thanks ! x**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE  please read guys

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys thanks so much for your opinions. I have decided to both continue the Lollie story and also possibly write a Chloe+Oliver story as well. I wrote some more of the Oliver/Lois story yesterday and I find that I do enjoy writing it and I think it's the fact that I'm not getting much inspiration through the show because they aren't together anymore. However you guys seemed to enjoy the story and I do agree that there's hardly any proper Lollie stories on here and I really don't want to let any of you guys down. To anyone that does want a Chloe/Oliver fic I will probably be starting one soon because I like their chemistry, I see most of you however don't like Chloe/Oliver. I must at admit at first I didn't particularly like them either, I mean Oliver had just gotten over Lois and what about Jimmy Olsen? How could Chloe forget him? But now I like them, but that's just my opinion.**

**So thanks to everyone who did review, I **_**will **_**be continuing the story as I really don't want to let anyone down. I can't just give up, I don't like leaving something unfinished and I do still love Lois/Oliver.**

**Thanks, I will be updating soon but for now I'm going to see CRAZY STUPID LOVE the movie (: I might update when I get home.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, this isn't the longest chapter I've written but I needed to update at least something, not quite sure where I'm going after this but please review! As I promised there's a lot more Oli in this chapter.**

"Woah easy Lois," Clark warned placing his hand on my shoulder, as if somehow that would slow my alcohol consumption for the night.

I turned dramatically away from where Oliver was standing and grabbed Clark's hand, "Come on let's go dance,"

"But Lois you said I was an awful dancer—" Clark started, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

"Shut up," I demanded, pulling him through the crowds as far away from Oliver as I could manage.

I wrapped my other arm around his waist cinching him close against my body as we danced, he didn't seem to mind and pulled himself closer to me flushing in pleasure.

"Uh Miss Lane, I see you're using this opportunity to become closer to your fellow journalist," A calm arrogant voice came from behind me and I whipped my head around to see Tess smiling cruelly at me, her arm linked through Oliver's.

Oliver did appear to be rather uncomfortable but he smiled all the same, avoiding my eyes and instead smiling at Clark.

"And I see you've gone back to the playboy as usual Tess, I thought you could stoop no lower," I countered meanly, smiling sweetly back at her.

Tess narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, "Well I'm surprised someone like Clark even accepted to dance with you, I mean you were never good enough for Oliver, he himself told me that you were the biggest mistake of his life.,"

I noticed both Oliver and Clark tense up, I pulled myself away from Clark, "I'm going to get another drink," I announced, biting down on my lip hard.

I quickly moved my way through the crowd, the tears still threatening to fall she was right Clark probably hadn't even wanted to dance with me and then there was Oliver, he seemed to be having a perfectly good time without me and he _hated _me.

By the time I made it out onto the balcony of the building, tears were rolling down my cheeks, I lifted the wine glass I had picked up on the way through and poured the entire contents down my throat, but since I was sobbing I managed to choke on the liquid. Gagging I dropped the glass and with a smash glass flew everywhere. I stared at the broken glass and sobbed even louder, dug the heels of my hands into my eyes willing myself to stop being so weak.

"Lois?"

My heart lurched upon hearing the voice and I turned away from the direction it came from, keeping my hands firmly over my tear flooded eyes, I didn't care anymore but I didn't want him to ever see me like this.

"Lois, don't listen to Tess please," He said his voice so quiet that I barely heard him against the whistling wind that rushed around my body.

I shook my head wiping my eyes, "Go away Oliver,"

I felt fingers wrap around my wrists and pull my hands away from my face, Oliver was standing less then a metre away his hands gripping my wrists, his eyes worried and pained.

"Lois listen to me," He pleaded his touch sending tingles up my arms.

"What do you want Oliver," I sobbed, I didn't know why I was crying anymore, or even where the tears were coming from, "Leave me alone,"

He let go of my wrists but instead entwined both his hands with mine, dropping our arms until they were by my side, then he took a step closer to me. My eyes took in every detail of his handsome face, from his honey blonde straight hair that he could never get to lie straight, to his smooth flawless skin and the tiny almost invisible smattering of freckles that crossed the bridge of his nose. I could see the different textures in his sorrow filled brown eyes. Every detail seemed to pop and my heart sunk as I realized that he wasn't mine.

"I don't want to leave you, I never did you're the one who left," He whispered warm air from his lips, caressing mine.

"You know why," I whispered back brokenly, not wanting to start this argument again.

"Yes, I know," He replied his breath tickling my skin, "And I regret it, the break-up the reason we broke up and everything I didn't tell you, I swear it Lois if I could go back and change anything in my life, it would be us breaking up,"

I looked up into his eyes, "You don't mean that," I muttered but I knew I wasn't about to win this argument.

"I do," He whispered simply, but he was closer now much closer than I expected but I couldn't move, my feet were rooted to the spot and I couldn't move an inch as his lips neared mine. My eyes fluttered closed and then his lips met mine.

I didn't expect my reaction at all, as soon as I felt those familiar lips, I reached up and tangled my fingers in his blonde hair securing his face to mine, I kissed him back strongly and he responded eagerly. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him as tightly as was humanely possible. It wasn't a tender gentle kiss, it was fiery and desperate we had been apart to long and I needed him. I opened my mouth to let his tongue gain easy passage and then he pushed me against the wall of the balcony hard and I gasped in surprise. His lips trailed themselves down my neck making me groan, I twisted around pushing him hard up against the wall and I looped my fingers through the belt on his pants yanking him against me.

I knew my make-up was being destroyed but I didn't care, I didn't care about anything right now except the man in front of me, his fingers tangled through my hair.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I felt myself being yanked away from Oliver strongly and I staggered slightly in my heels and I felt another pair of hands grip my arms and hold me tightly.

"Hey!" Oliver yelled, "Let her go!"

"What the hell are you up to Oliver?" Clark demanded and I realized that it was him that was holding me in a steely grip

"What's going on here?" Chloe appeared walking through the doors that led back into the party room.

"Oliver is messing around with Lois," Clark said angrily making Chloe glare in the blonde's direction.

"Oliver, leave Lois alone you've already hurt her enough," Chloe scowled grabbing hold of my arm.

"Hey get off me you two I can handle myself perfectly fine, Chloe let _go_!" I yelled trying to pull myself away from my captors, but failing miserably and again stumbling in my high heels.

"You're _drunk _Lois," Chloe muttered darkly pulling me through the doors ignoring an angrily protesting Oliver who was trying to push past Chloe without hurting her.

I didn't remember much after that, I realized that I had in fact drunk a lot more than I had originally planned and I didn't comprehend what was happening at Clark carried me inside my unit and placed me down gently on the bed, before pulling the covers to my chin.

I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned, my head was pounding something awful.

"Get some sleep Lois," Clark said gruffly before I felt warm lips press gently to my forehead, then there was a rush of wind and the room was silent.

I managed to slip in a fitful sleep, dreams of both Oliver and Clark plagued my dreams, but it all came back to the same thing, Oliver kissing me before pushing me away and laughing cruelly, mocking me for being so easy to charm.

There was pressure on my stomach, something pushing down sharp needles of pain dug into the soft fleshy part of my belly, someone was stabbing me with something sharp, I writhed pulling myself up.

My eyes flew open and landed on Corey who was sitting innocently next to me looking as though he had just being caught at a crime scene and I eyed him suspiciously. Finally it dawned on me that it had just been him crawling on me wanting to go outside and I sighed sending him a glare.

"Just because you're the only guy I let into my bed anymore Corey, doesn't mean you can scare the shit out of me!" I scolded, rolling out of bed slowly groaning when I realized that I had a stinking headache.

I opened the door for Corey reluctant to let him go outside and roll in the dirt, but before I could even think of taking him out the front instead he leapt through the thin gap in the door and ran into the garden, banishing any thoughts of getting him back inside quickly. The door shook on its hinges rattling loudly and I cringed at the unwelcome loud noise.

This was going to be a long day.


	13. AUTHORS NOTE important

Okay hi, yes I know I let you down with my awful lack of updating but I have been busy I promise and writers block has struck me down yet again and I think I'm losing confidence. But never fear a chapter should be up by the end of the day! But first and foremost I need your help, I've been watching the latest season of Smallville that is airing here but I'm pretty sure most people have seen past what I have. In what I'm watching Chloe has left 'sacrificing herself' for Oliver, well she's not dead but you get the gist. I was just wondering whether she ever comes back? Does anybody know? I really want to know guys, thanks heaps.

If you I get a couple of answers I may be inspired to update earlier! Or perhaps two chapters! Hah

Okay thaaanks .

Answer please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh wow okay, married? I'm so confused because in the original Superman there was no Chloe but there was a Jimmy Olsen, so I'm waiting for everything to like pan out the way it was. But I really want Chloe and Oliver to stay together because Clark and Lois are already together yadya. So that's why I have to continue this story because otherwise Lollie will never exist… Thanks for the people who answered, and sorry for updating a day later than I said, I'm so unreliable.**

_This was going to be a long day._

I slouched down on the couch lifting the spoon of cereal to my parched lips, the television was on in front of me but the sound was down extremely low so as to save myself from another painful headache. It wasn't so that I was badly hung-over, it was more to the fact that I was extremely confused and my brain was working properly, thinking was too hard at the moment so I was trying to banish any thoughts of anyone from my head. The only thing I was concentrating on was the bowl of crunchy Special K in front of me, the way it snapped between my teeth, the cool taste of milk as it slipped down my throat. The way I almost gagged on it because it was as if I was chewing cardboard, swallowing clumps of soggy paper.

This wasn't working.

I sighed lowering the spoon from my face and leaning back on the sofa my eyes focusing on the television in front of me, and then something flashed across the bottom of the screen catching my eyes. I reached for the volume flicking it up higher so that I could actually hear the reporters words, but there was nothing of interest in what she was saying, I was more interested in the caption underneath.

GREEN ARROW: GOOD OR EVIL? THE RUMOURS RISE AS THE GREEN ARROW AGAIN FAILS TO SAVE VICTIM OF ROBBERY GONE WRONG.

I glared at the reporter as if somehow she was responsible for the atrocious rumors about my ex-boyfriend/superhero of the town, so what if Oliver wasn't as incredible as the blur? He was still trying his hardest to do what he could for the town, how could some stuck up snobbish brat of a reporter suggest that he was evil?

It took me a second to realize that I was inadvertently insulting myself as a reporter, but I shrugged it off immediately, I was a fantastic reporter unlike this stuck up bitch. I ignored the fact that she wasn't even reporting about Oliver, instead she was rambling on about the increase in tax or something, pointless rubbish.

I was curious however; obviously something had happened last night after the party so I switched through the channels attempting to find one that was reporting on the Green Arrow. Finally on one of the low budget news channels the words 'leather clad hero' filtered into my ears and I turned the volume up higher in an attempt to here what the dark haired reporter was saying.

"And it appears ladies and gentlemen that the Green Arrow seems to have taken a trip down the bad-guy lane, yes that's right instead of preventing a robbery the Green Arrow appears to have made it worse by attacking the victim instead of the robber himself," The reporter was clearly amused his green eyes sparkled smugly as he continued, "Witnesses say that the Green Arrow seemed to be, for lack of a better word, off his face as he attempted to save the victim by pushing him to the ground and injuring him in the process,"

The woman to the reporters right laughed, "Yes and the victim fifty-five year old Kennedy Wilson says, I quote 'I am lucky to even be alive after what that hooligan did he can't even call himself a hero',"

"Well Sarah," The male reporter smiled, "It looks like our much loved Green Arrow is in a bit of hot water now,"

I dug my nail into the red power button on my remote feeling better when the screen went black blocking the pug like reporters faces from my view, feeling pleasantly childish as though I had just defeated them on a video game.

Then three things happened simultaneously causing my mood to again drop off into frustration and tiredness. Cory started barking making my headache peak, the phone started the ring shrilly, both noises together combining to create the biggest migraine that had ever existed. Then there was my brain which finally registered the events of last night and that I had to sort things out.

"CORY SHUT UP!" I yelled loudly almost pulling my hair out in frustration as I made my way towards the phone which was making a high pitched keening noise, reminding me that it was running out of batteries as well.

Cory cut off mid bark and I immediately felt guilty. Picking up the phone I placed it against my ear pressing the green talk button, "This better be extremely important," I snapped into the phone.

"Hey Lois, it's uh Oliver," His voice was so sincere so polite that my instinctive retort was silenced in my throat.

"Lois?" he asked probably shocked that I had managed to shut up long enough for him to have to question my existence.

"Oh uh sorry, I just was," I took a deep breath, "Sitting,"

Sitting? SITTING? Now I was really starting to question my sanity, who uses _sitting _as an excuse for not answering someone's question, it's not as if you have to use your mouth to sit down.

"Right," He answered, amusement lacing his tone, "Well I really wanted to talk to you about what happened last night and you know what it means and I was wondering whether you wanted to grab a coffee or something later,"

"Oh okay, why not now I mean it's not like I'm busy and I suppose we need to talk about this as soon as possible?" I said proud that I had managed to put words together to create a completely sane sentence.

"Oh sure I guess I just thought you'd still be in bed or something it's only seven," He sounded thankful and breathless, "I just really wanted to talk to you,"

"WHAT!" I jumped from my sitting position almost falling flat on my face as my head spun and I flailed drunkenly to regain my balance gripping the coffee table for support almost smashing a glass with my cast, "It's only _seven AM_?"

"Uh," I could picture him now with his brown eyes slightly shocked at my outburst, "Well yeah I thought you would know that?"

"Why the hell am I up at seven AM?" I demanded.

"I—"

"Don't answer that actually," I sighed running my hand through my curly hair, "Why don't I meet you at the café in a couple of hours, I am due to get this stupid cast removed today and I need time to dress appropriately and not look so ridiculous,"

He laughed and my heart tripped unevenly in my chest, "Okay I could come to the hospital with you if you really wanted?"

"No it's fine," I laughed lightly, "I'll see you later,"

"Yeah see you Lois," He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Bye Oli," I snapped the phone shut placing it back down on the table, a feeling of euphoria sweeping unexpectedly through my body.

It took me exactly two minutes and forty-two seconds before I realized that I had been standing as still as a statue staring at nothing with a stupid grin on my face for two minutes and forty-two seconds. By that time Cory had sidled up to the window that looked into the lounge where I was standing, and was sitting with one paw raised his head cocked to the side and a tiny dribble of drool making its way off his outstretched tongue.

If anybody had walked in on us right now they would have been utterly bemused, I was staring at him my head slightly turned to the side as I tried to remember what I had been about to do and he was sitting there scrutinizing me with huge puppy eyes.

I sighed walking over to the sliding door before opening them as wide as I possibly could in the three seconds before Cory charged in through the gap. He grinned at me with slobbery lips before racing around the room excitedly his tail whirring at a hundred miles an hour. I was still in awe of the way he could sprint around so fast without knocking a thing over with his huge bushy tail.

Eventually I managed to get him settled with an awful smelling dog treat, then I went to get ready. I decided on a pair of my favourite navy tight fitting jeans along with boots a white shirt, leather jacket and scarf making sure that my face was as presentable as possible.

Then I took a deep breath closing the front door behind me ready to face the day.

**Okay review please! I promise a quicker update the more reviews there is.**


	15. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Yes, I know that there's been way too many of these already and that I am continuously letting you guys down, but I want you to know that I am writing madly write at this moment to get a substantial chapter up by before I got to bed or tomorrow morning! I've been concentrating on other stories but right now it's my number one priority I promise!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so I'm not **_**that **_**happy with this chapter especially not the end but I needed to get something up and I'm determined to finish this, I think it's almost done unless you guys want a longer extended version that delves into the future of their relationship as well as Clark, Chloe etc? **

_Then I took a deep breath closing the front door behind me ready to face the day. _

The trip to the hospital was rather uneventful, I snapped at the nurse for accidently poking me with a sharp implement but that was about as exciting as it got, but apart from that I was extremely relieved to of had my cast removed. I had planned to go straight to meet Oliver but after having the cast removed I decided that a shower was first on the agenda and that I was going nowhere near _Oliver Queen _with an arm that looked like it had died.

I unlocked my front door quickly chucking the keys on the counter and heading towards the bathroom, I placed my handbag on the sink and grabbed some clothes to put on after, I was practically changing back into the same outfit.

The water was warm and soothing on my skin and I was insanely relieved to have finally freed my arm from its chains, it had been so difficult maneuvering around with a cast on I rubbed gentle gel into it as the doctor had prescribed. Then just for a minute I stood there with the water trailing down my body, soaking my hair and rejuvenating my skin and for the first time in weeks I relaxed inhaling and exhaling slowly and surely.

And that was exactly when the phone started to ring.

"Shit," I huffed dropping the bottle of shower gel onto the floor cringing when it rebounded onto my toe.

"Shit, bugger, crap!" I just about twisting the taps off desperately, my eye started to sting violently from the shampoo that had migrated down from my hair.

So I ended up grabbing my towel with one hand whilst hopping and squeezing my eyes shut in an attempt to rid my eye of the painful shampoo, it felt as if my eye was being torn apart and I almost screamed in frustration. Luckily my hand bag was sitting just outside the shower on the sink, so when I finally did manage to exit the shower in one piece I could just grab it instead of tramping all over the house in search of the infernal object.

"WHAT?" I snapped into the phone when I finally managed to pick it up with soapy sudsy fingers, hoping that shampoo and soap didn't have a too big of an effect on how well the phone would work.

"Lois?" Oliver's voice was shocked and slightly taken aback by my shrill tone.

"What do you want?" I snapped shaking my other hand violently as if that would somehow relieve the pain in my eye, I could already tell that it was going to be bloodshot and looking disgusting.

"Well, I was just wondering where we're going to meet and at what time specifically, because I have a meeting later but I would like to see you for a long enough time?" He seemed unsure on whether he should continue and I knew that he would be mentally contemplating whether meeting a possibly insane person at a café was such a good idea after all.

"Oh right of course, how about we meet at the Starbucks on the corner near the Daily Planet in half an hour?" I suggested, peaking at the clock through my one open eye.

"Okay, great," He said happily, "I'll see you then Lois,"

"Yeah bye,"

It was then that I put the phone down that I realized that I had to figure out how to fix my hair, eye and figure out whether my toe was substantially damaged in half an hour, on top of getting changed into something presentable.

It turned out that my toe wasn't broken or anything anywhere near that serious and that I was just being over dramatic about the pain but there was a fairly large bruise blossoming across the top of my foot where the shower gel had fallen. I flushed my eye out and it ended up turning out rather normally and for that I was extremely grateful. I had been deciding whether or it would be appropriate to see Oliver at a café with an eye patch, I could always pretend that I was doing some sort of journalist skit.

Thankfully however it didn't come to that and I was able to leave that house promptly twenty minutes later with a perfectly intact toe and a normal colored eye, as well as a fairly normal looking outfit and hair that had sort of stayed in place. Overall I looked like a bit of a mess but it wasn't like I'd had much time to prepare myself, it had been a last minute desperate attempt to look half decent.

The car ride was stressful to say the least, I was on edge already and therefore the slightest things heightened my anxiety and caused me to go into a minor panic attack, it wasn't until after the second time a car almost drove into me that I realized I was being pathetic. It was Oliver I had known him for a large portion of my life and I had dated him for just over four years of it. It also struck me that I had stuck my tongue in his mouth yesterday not to mention that if nobody had rudely interrupted us we might have gone further.

My cheeks burned red at the thought, it had been so long since we had been together and I missed him more than anyone could imagine but last night we had both been drunk so maybe our decisions hadn't been well thought through.

Finally I pulled into the parking lot of the star bucks, slipping my handbag over my newly unhindered arm I attempted to enter the doorway of the café with as much confidence and poise that I could muster. I was generally an over confident person most things people said I didn't really take to heart I knew that I was better than what they were saying, but not around Oliver. If he even said one thing bad about me I immediately felt awful about myself, he made me feel nervous and worried, I was actually self-conscious of what I wore and worried that I would make a fool of myself in front of him.

It wasn't until I saw him however that I really started to feel different my hands start to get sweaty and shake, my heart fluttered and I felt simultaneously insecure and happy, happy that he was here. He was dressed in his normal upper class Oliver-esque outfits, a simple black well fitted suit that highlighted his lean body, a white dress shirt and black tie. I knew that this meant he must have to go back to his office after this meeting.

His eyes flickered up and as soon as they met mine he stood up quickly, almost knocking a chair over in the process, his tan cheeks flushed red and I smiled it was good to see that I wasn't the only nervous one. He smiled at me sheepishly as I approached the table weaving in between people on my way, Starbucks definitely wasn't a private place to meet but hopefully not too many people would bother us.

"Hey," He smiled and then he leaned forward in a typical greeting and kissed me softly on the cheek, I felt sure that he would have to of heard my heart by now it was thundering so hard.

I wished that he would take my hand and kiss my properly, his lips had left a burning sensation on my cheek that added to my already flushed cheeks.

"Hi," I returned his smile as best I could and then took a seat opposite him.

"You look lovely," He complimented me easily sliding into his seat and unbuttoning the button on his coat.

I looked up at him quickly rolling my eyes, "I had exactly twenty minutes to get ready and you wouldn't believe the trouble it took to actually answer the phone, never ring me in the shower,"

I saw him smile as he recognized the typical style statement leave my lips, "I do apologize miss Lane, I'll never _call _you in the shower again," He said in an alluring voice leaning forward slightly in his seat so that he was looking directly in my eyes, his face not far from mine.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "So what are we doing here Oliver, what do you want?"

He frowned slightly, "What do I want? You know what I want, but what do you want Lois this is all on you,"

"What's all on me though?" I replied my confidence heightening as my voice became more harsh and sarcastic, "I don't know what you want and I don't know how to make this decision,"

It occurred to me that we had gone from light teasing straight into the depth of the reason we were here extremely quickly and these sort of conversations never ended well when I was involved.

He shrugged easily, "I want you, I want you back I told you that last night and I'm not afraid to tell you again Lois, I'm sick of skipping over my feelings and not telling you the truth, so there it is whether you like it or not,"

My heart was in my throat and I bit my lip hard, did he really mean what he was saying? I supposed that he did, Oliver Queen wasn't one to lie about his feelings he was the most sincere and apologetic man I knew.

"Oh I, after last night I suppose you know how I feel," I muttered lowering my eyes and letting my hair fall over my face attempting to cover my reddened cheeks.

He tugged my chin up slightly with one finger and I realized that he was closer again his brown eyes were alight and hopeful, "Do you mean that Lois, are you still interested?"

"Interested?" I whispered pulling his hand away from my face and dropping it onto the table my voice rising his pitch and volume, "Interested? I'm in love with you and I have been since we were dating, but you haven't have you? You _hated _me,"

"Lois," He whispered his lips so close to mine that I could feel his soft breath, "I never stopped loving you, never in fact I would say it's possibly I love you even more which is hard to do, but you broke my heart what was I supposed—"

I cut him off by leaning forward just the slightest bit and attaching my lips to his gently and quickly just enough to stop him talking, then I pulled away slightly trailing my hand from his hairline to his jaw, "I'm sorry,"

His eyes flickered back open, there was hunger in those chocolate orbs hunger that made my stomach twist excitedly, he raised his hand and rested it on the back of my neck securing his face to mine. His lips were hungry and warm, it was almost too late for me to pull away but I managed.

"Not here Oli," I whispered tracing the soft outline of his lips causing him to close his eyes for a second.

"Do you want to come back to my house so we can," He paused, "Discuss this more in private?"

We arrived at Oliver's in record time, he unlocked the door before walking into the house slowly, everything was quiet and eerie the huge house was completely deserted except for us. Oliver dropped his keys on the counter and turned back to me leaning against the counter nervously running his hands through his blonde soft hair. We were on opposite sides of the room and I stood awkwardly near the front door, I could feel his eyes on me but I wasn't sure whether I wanted to meet his, my heart felt like it would explode from my chest.

"Do you want a coffee?" He offered his voice gentle and kind, it was then that I realized we had visited star bucks without ordering a single thing from the menu.

"Yes please," I muttered removing my coat and placing it over the back of one of the chairs before walking slowly over to the bench top taking in the surroundings around me. The memories from this house were so overwhelming

I glanced up and watched him, he was pouring coffee into his coffee machine and after he was done he waited letting the coffee fill the two mugs, he turned and leaned against the counter that was now opposite me, his eyes meeting mine. We were barely more than a meter away from each other his eyes were so beautiful, he took a small step towards me and I dug my fingernails into my palm nervously.

Soon enough he was right in front of me his chest moving up and down slowly, I had to tilt my head up so that my eyes could meet his, he caressed my cheek gently his other arm trailed down my spine and wrapped around my waist pulling my tenderly against his muscular body. This kiss was different to most recent we had shared, his lips were soft and delicate on mine as if he knew that he had finally secured my heart and that he didn't have to fight anymore, my lips lingered on his savoring the taste of Oliver. He had already taken off his coat so my fingers moved slowly to his shirt, unbuttoning it one button at a time until it was completely open and I could slip my hands inside and trace his perfectly sculpted chest.

My lips left his and trailed down his neck until I found the spot I remembered, gently and swept my tongue across it, "Lois," He groaned.

The coffee maker sat ignored as we made our way up to his room, I laughed pulling off his shirt gently as we went, he was still attempting to keep his lips connected to mine whilst ascending the stairs. I giggled almost falling down once.

Suddenly I felt myself being picked up and my legs left the ground swiftly, "Hey!" I started to complain but he cut me off by kissing me quickly again, "Put me down Oliver!"

"No," He laughed, "I've wanted to do this for so long,"

"Do what?" I was suddenly wary as he opened the wooden door into his huge bedroom.

"This," He grinned evilly before launching me onto his King sized bed, I hit the soft mattress hard and rolled before ending up on my back laughing as hard as I possibly could.

He sighed watching me from the doorway before letting a huge smile stretch across his face so that he resembled a Cheshire cat, "I missed you so much Lois Lane," Then he kicked the door shut with his foot.

**Wooh a long chapter! I think, please review I think I'll finish up this story soon and possibly write another but tell me your opinions and I'll decide! I don't want to let anyone down **_**again. **_**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I say this every time, sorry for not updating quickly, its been ages and I know that I've been on holidays and I know I should take this time to write and I have been, just not on this story, I haven't had much feedback and my writing feeds on comments. This chapter took me a long time and its not my best but I tried, if you honestly want me to continue you comment because otherwise I have hardly any motivation.**

I opened my eyes groggily, the cool sheets soft against my bare skin, the white dark navy doona was wedged up under my arms and my body was pressed warmly up against someone else. Oliver was lying on his back one arm thrown loosely around my shoulders the sheets resting around his waist giving me an excellent view of his flawless tanned chest and abdominal muscles. I looked up to his face which was peaceful and just as flawless as his chest, smooth naturally golden skin, perfect golden eyebrows and long dark lashes that I knew covered startlingly beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Stop staring, you're creeping me out," I jumped my face heating up as Oliver smirked smugly.

"I wasn't staring," I muttered lowering my eyes in embarrassment.

"Yeah right," He drawled and I looked up to see his eyes open and watching me, one side of his mouth quirked slightly higher than the other and I couldn't help but feel a fluttering inside.

I shook my head, "You're such a narcissist,"

He chuckled lightly tightening his arm and me and pulling me against his side, "Maybe I am maybe I'm not," He moved his body slightly so that his face was only just above mine and he looked down at me with a look that made my heart thump louder.

"You're so beautiful," He sighed gently pushing my fringe away from my eyes and tracing his fingers down my cheeks leaving trails of fire in their wake.

I rolled my eyes, "And you're fishing for compliments which I ain't going to give to you,"

His brow furrowed gently giving him the look of a perplexed teddy bear, this thought caused me to giggle loudly and reach and run my fingers gently along his forehead in an attempt to smooth out the confused wrinkles. This caused him to appear even more confused his brown eyes slightly frustrated as he reached up and took my hand away from his face but keeping it enclosed tightly in his hand.

"Did you mean, what you said before?" He said as if he was struggling to find the right way to put whatever was going on in his head into words.

"When before?" I asked propping my elbow up on the pillow so that we were in line our faces only inches away from each other, his intense gaze making it difficult for me to form words.

"Last night," He paused his cheeks flushing a delicate pink, "You know what I mean,"

My mind whirled back to the night beforehand making my face heat up matching Oliver's, I tried to remember the specific moment that he had been talking about.

"_Lois," Oli whispered his finger trailing up and down my spine slowly, sending shivers through my body, "Does this mean we're back together?"_

_I sighed blowing warm air across his skin my cheek resting on his chest, "Is that what you want it to mean?"_

_His finger paused halfway up my back my spine tingling, then he began to trail it back up again the silence lasted about thirty seconds before he whispered, "More than anything,"_

"_More than anything huh?" I laughed pressing my lips against his collar bone, I felt his body tense beneath mine and his finger froze at the top of my spine resting on me neck, "More than absolutely anything else on the planet?" I whispered slowly trailing my lips up his neck and kissing him softly behind the ear._

"_Yes," He whispered his voice shivery, I knew that his neck and collar bone were a soft spot._

"_Then yes Oliver because that's what I want," I answered lifting my head up._

_His eyes were alight and joyful as if he had expected a different answer, "I love you Lois Lane," He chuckled pressing his lips to mine._

My mind toppled back into the present to find Oliver's eyes still resting on me with worry, I grinned widely at him causing him to answer with a slightly wary smile, "What?"

"Yes Oliver," I grinned at him, "Yes I meant what I said,"

I sat on the other side of Oliver's breakfast bar my fingers interlaced under my chin and my legs crossed on the black leather covered bar stools, my body barely managing to balance on the circular surface. My eyes were on Oliver. He stood on the opposite side of the kitchen his back to me giving me a superb view of his muscled back, long black trackies hung loosely at his waist. He was cooking an omelet and luckily for me he was an exceptional chef the complete opposite of me, I was someone who couldn't even bake cookies to save my life.

A shrill ringing interrupted my ogling and I sighed glaring at the abominable object that was ruining such a perfect morning. Oliver turned lowering the heat of the pan before sweeping the phone up to his ear, "Clark?"

"No, no I'm with Lois," He replied cringing slightly at Clark's obvious less than approving reply.

"Yes, I know Clark, wait what?" His face drained of colour, "Yes we have to tell her, no I'm not you can its up to you its not my secret to tell she already knows about me so now it's your turn, yes you have to tell her!"

Oliver paused listening to Clark's reply before rolling his eyes, "Yes, we'll be there in about twenty minutes, no we can't all get to places simultaneously like you,"

I frowned the conversation was completely baffling me and when Oliver ended the call and put the phone on the counter I looked at him expectantly, not taking some half assed reply.

He sighed, "Clark needs to talk to us, to you so we'll meet him after breakfast,"

"What does he need to tell me?" I asked curiously my journalist qualities kicking into overdrive, "Can't we talk on the phone or something?"

"No, its something he would rather demonstrate that way its easier for you to understand," Oliver replied turning off the stove and tipping the scrambled eggs onto two separate plates, his cheerful attitude had almost completely evaporated.

"Oli?" I asked slipping off the stool and walking around next to him leaning my back against the counter, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He shrugged attempting to stop his frustration showing through.

I slipped my arms around his waist resting my chin on his back, "I can tell when something is wrong with you Oliver Queen, now spit it out?"

He exhaled, "Are you still in contact with the blur?"

"What?" I said completely wrong-footed by his question, "Sometimes, on and off, why does this have anything to do with the blur?"

"Nothing, I," He paused taking a deep breath and turning around in my arms so that he was facing me, there were warring emotions in his eyes, "You were pretty close with him though weren't you? I mean you liked him a lot and—"

"Oliver," I demanded cutting him off mid sentence, "Are you insinuating that I would leave _you _for the blur? For someone I hardly know?"

"I just," He sighed lifting his hand and pushing my hair away from my eyes, "I just don't want to lose you Lois, right after I've gotten you back,"

I stood on my tip toes pressing my lips against his and gently running my hand up his toned back before pulling away and resting my hands on his cheeks, "Stop being ridiculous, you're not going to lose me,"

His lips quirked up into his typical Oliver-esque smile and I grinned back turning away, "Now where are those famous scrambled eggs?"

Oliver was still a little bit tense as we rode in his car towards an unknown location, apparently I would find out when we got there, his knuckles were whitened on the wheel and he kept chewing his lip. It was almost as if he was nervous.

Suddenly something dawned on me as I realized that outside it still appeared almost dark, "What time is it Oliver?" I questioned furrowing my eyebrows.

"About quarter to six," He answered easily as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be driving to meet someone at quarter to six.

I attempted to work out the math in my head, I had met him at the café about two thirty after getting my cast removed at eleven and we had stayed for about half an hour before arriving at his house about three and after that it had just been a blur, the entire day had gone by so fast. I glanced down at my clothes self-consciously hoping that I didn't look like to much of a mess.

"Right," I answered realizing that my sleeping schedule was entirely out of whack.

He grinned, "That's two early mornings in a row Lois, are you okay do you need a few extra hours of sleep I could wake you when we get there?" He teased biting his lip.

I narrowed my eyes at him huffing, "Shut up I'm fine, wait," I paused realizing yet another thing from the day before, "Weren't you meant to attend some sort of meeting?"

"Well yeah but I got a bit distracted by a certain someone who attempted to seduce me in my own kitchen," He laughed turning into a small side road his mood appearing to have lightened considerably.

My cheeks flushed, "You didn't exactly argue Mr. Queen,"

He chuckled stopping the car, "Well, we're here,"

I glanced around and frowned, we seemed to have stopped in one of the poorer areas of the city and I frowned, this definitely wasn't somewhere I would of thought Oliver would have as a regular rendezvous point. Overall I wasn't at all impressed with what I was seeing, there was a tall building to my right that seemed out of place in the downtrodden area, it seemed to continue up into the sky almost as high as some of the skyscrapers that soared at the height of planes.

I started as Oliver opened the door for me offering me a hand in a flourish, grinning like a fool. His cheerful silly mood made me smile and I automatically trusted him even though on other occasions I would feel as if I was being led into a drug deal. We walked towards the building and Oliver entered some sort of pin/code and we entered through the doors before climbing a flight of stairs. The stairs appeared to go on forever and ever and by the time we were halfway I hoped that whatever awaited us at the top was well worth it.

I needn't have been worried.

"This way," Oliver smiled before opening the handles of a giant double door.

If I hadn't been completely speechless I would have swore, the place was incredible, computers and screens lined the walls and the last set of stairs wound around the top where I could just make out the shapes of people silhouetted against the lights that streamed through a huge window that just took my breath away. The window filled almost an entire wall and showed an incredibly view of the entire town, you could see absolutely everything from here and I was completely gobsmacked.

"Welcome to watch tower," Oliver smiled his hand slipping into mine.

**I had no idea how to explain to entrance to watch tower I mean I've only really seen the inside of it and I had no idea! I also don't think I've really done it justice but I can do so in the next chapter so I'll see.**

**REVIEW x**


End file.
